


Claim Your Throne

by blueprint_0



Series: Tumblr Drabbles [4]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Cegan, Coming In Pants, Drabble, Frottage, M/M, Panties, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:28:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24192838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueprint_0/pseuds/blueprint_0
Summary: Inspiration:"When I say I want you to ride my thighs, I mean that I want you to claim your throne. I want to see you grinding against my jeans like the needy slut that you are, moaning in my ear while I choke you. If you put on a nice show, I will let you cum while you suck on my fingers."negansbabyboy& JDM's sexyIG post
Relationships: Carl Grimes/Negan
Series: Tumblr Drabbles [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1704859
Comments: 12
Kudos: 81





	Claim Your Throne

**Author's Note:**

> Carl is 18+

“Come on Dad, it’s a waste to keep him locked up doing nothing. You know he won’t pull a fast one on _me_. Negan is strong, we’re not utilizing him enough.”

“Really, Carl? This again?”

“It’s getting colder every day. We need more firewood, and everyone is already busy enough.”

“Fine, Carl, fine. Just make sure you leave early and do _not_ wait until sunset to start heading back, ok?”

* * *

Rick didn’t know Carl’s full intentions. He and Negan would, indeed, cut up some firewood and load up the cart for the horses to pull back to Alexandria. But first…

“It’s been too fucking long, kid,” Negan mumbled into Carl’s ear.

“N-Negan, please!”

They picked a dry clearing that would give them enough time to see approaching walkers while they got to work. And nearly a mile from Alexandria, off a side road, so no one was going to stumble upon them.

Negan sat on a patch of grass with Carl in his lap. The crisp fall air was a relief to the heat building between them.

“Need to know you’re still mine, baby boy. Have you been good for me?” Negan growled, hands slipping up Carl’s shirt to thumb his sensitive nipples.

Carl groaned longingly for Negan’s touch all over. “Yes, of course, yes! Always good for you, Daddy. My king. Fuck, always yours.”

“Goddamn, yes, that’s it. I’m not ready to fuck you yet. Want you to ride me just like this, grind against my cock. Do a good job and I’ll let you cum. You wearing what you should be wearing?”

Negan pulled back, giving Carl a chance to think. His head was spinning with desire. He wanted this man so fucking bad.

He whined in frustration, nodding his head and biting his lip.

“Show them to me, baby boy. Take off those jeans.”

Carl stood on shaky legs. He unbuttoned and unzipped his pants, pulling them down slowly to reveal delicate silk panties. They were lilac with gray and white lace pattern.

Negan gasped, palming his erection. “Fucking perfect, kid.”

Carl stepped out of his jeans and stood with his feet straddling Negan’s hips. Negan slid his hands up Carl’s calves to the back of his thighs, then gripped his ass cheeks.

Negan guided him down, “That’s it, sit on Daddy’s thighs, rub those pretty panties against me. They feel good don’t they? Perfect for my little princess, my baby boy.”

Carl’s tiny waist and hips undulated lewdly as he sought his pleasure against Negan. The rough texture of his jeans would hurt if the silk didn’t act as a barrier, so soft against his cock, balls, and taint.

“Gonna make a mess in those panties? My needy slut can’t wait for it, hmm?” Negan hummed in Carl’s ear, wrapping his hands around his neck, threateningly.

“D-daddy?” Carl stuttered. He wanted to wait, he really did. But Negan knew how much he loved being choked.

“Yes, baby boy, you look so fucking hot. Cum for Daddy,” Negan said, gripping his neck tighter in one hand and using the other to shove two fingers into Carl’s mouth.

Carl whined and gagged around his fingers while unable to take a breath. It was too much, too good. Negan knew exactly how to push all the right buttons.

Negan looked down in time to see the wet spot expand, making his lilac panties a darker purple. Another stuttering thrust from his hips and cum began leaking out the sides, white and thick against Carl’s pale thighs.

He laid Carl down on his back and knelt between his legs. Once Carl caught his breath and looked down, Negan licked up the cum dripping out and suckled on the wet silk and lace fabric.

“Fuck, Negan,” Carl cried out, legs shaking from just that slight bit of over stimulation.

“Mmm that’s right princess, _now_ I’m gonna fuck you.”

* * *

True to his word, Carl and Negan returned to Alexandria just before sunset with plenty of wood. Although they were supposed to share the responsibility, Negan gladly did most of the work, since Carl could barely walk straight. Forget chopping and moving wood.

Both men expected to be quite sore for the next few days.

**Author's Note:**

> Link to the [Tumblr post](https://blueprint-0.tumblr.com/post/618151189548318720/negansbabyboy-i-took-a-shot-at-this-one-ive)


End file.
